


13 kisses

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dragons, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, Established Relationship, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Mates, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleepy Kisses, Tengu, Vampires, Werewolves, merman, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: 13 prompts and 13 kisses with our lovely boys from Seventeen and my ultimate female bias Rosé.Rosé will be human in all of the drabbles but each SVT guy will be a different supernatural create, in the notes you will be notified which prompt I have written and also what creature the SVT guy is.





	1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1#: First date  
> Supernatural creature: Werewolf

“So, did you enjoy yourself?” Seungcheol asked with a casual tone but with how he looked away and crossed his arms, trying to appear strong and confident, I could just tell he was nervous. It might have to do with me being his imprint but I just felt like he was nervous, not that he needed to be. 

  
  


Despite not liking to be in the city that much, too many scents and noises he had explained to me once, he had still arranged an aquarium date for us. It had been perfect, we held hands as we had walked through the aquarium admiring the aquatic animals and while he had teased me when I had gotten surprised by a shark he had pulled me slightly behind him as if to shield me from it. Then as we got the opportunity to great a penguin, he had watched over me from a distance seeing as many animals were afraid of Seungcheol’s kind but whenever I had glanced at him as I greeted the penguin he had looked at me fondly. We had ended the date with getting lamb skewers from a stand and had proceeded to walk home while eating them. 

  
  


We weren’t too far away from the pack village now, we just had to go through the secret tunnel and Seungcheol used his enhanced strength to move the boulder enough for us to slip through before putting it back. The tunnel was illuminated by glowing moss and flowers, give the tunnel a warm glow in blue, pink and purple. 

  
  


“Seungcheol, I had a really good time but I am curious...” I gave him a mischievous smile as he looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. 

“About what?” We began walking and he offered his arm to me. “It gets slippery during the night.” He explained at my surprised look and my heart swooned, I shyly put my hand in the crook of his arm and hid my smile as his chest rumbled, as if pleased. 

“About how much you had to give up in order for Mingyu to reveal I love aquariums and fishes?” Seungcheol tripped over his own step and I reached out to steady him automatically. “Oh my god, are you okay?”

“Sorry, I just…” He sighed and ruffled his hair. “You’re not mad or disappointed, right?” 

“Of course not, if anything I am happy you wanted to make sure I would have a good time.” I assured him, hugging his arm to me and hid my face in his shoulder as I continued, a bit more quietly out of shyness. “It was the best date I have ever been on.” His chest rumbled once more, my cheeks heated up more as he put a kiss on my head. 

“Chaeyoung?” I raised my head, curious as to what he wanted to say and clutched his arm tighter as he leaned down and kissed me. It was a soft, fleeting kiss at first, testing the waters and he chuckled as I followed his lips after he parted which had me blushing. “You’re so cute, my little imprint.” I hid my face briefly on his shoulder once more to hide my smile but then lifted it up once more and this time I kissed him. It was longer this time, long enough for my lips to tingle and my heart beating out of my chest as his free hand cradled my warm cheek and it truly was the best date I had ever been on. 


	2. Jeonghan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2#: Nose kisses  
> Supernatural creature: Tengu

I looked around the glade, keeping an eye out for white feathers seeing as it was the easiest way to find Jeonghan when one was looking for him. The maxi skirt I wore dragged on the grass and flowers, I was glad I didn’t have to lift it anymore like I had to as I walked through the trail. I walked around, believing I had guessed wrongly until I heard someone snore. I followed the sound until I looked up at a big, thick tree with lots of strong branches. Through the leafs I saw big white feathers, smiling in victory I decided to climb up to him as I was afraid if I yelled I might scare him and he might fall and hurt himself in the process.

  
  


Determined I hiked up my skirt a little in order to get my footing right and with a secure hold on a branch I began the process of climbing. It was a bit of a struggle seeing as I had a long maxi skirt and it got caught every now and then but I managed to get up without any massive tears. I situated myself on the branch next to his, gulping when I noticed just how far up I had gotten but looked at Jeonghan and decided to stop thinking about it. 

  
  


He looked ethereal, like an angel with his white wings at rest and his fluffy, platinum blonde hair ruffled from flying. He looked relaxed, as if he wasn’t several feet up in the air and his chest moved slowly with each, deep breath he took. His legs hanging from either side of the branch, arms loosely crossed over his tummy and his face turned to my side. He wore simple brown pants and a white shirt, the strings at his chest untied so it revealed a lot of his chest and proved to many that despite Jeonghan’s laidback nature yet great intellect he was every bit of warrior like any other tengu of our clan but with lean muscles. His lips were redder than usual but as I saw the red fruits hanging from the tree I assumed he had taken a bit of a snack before taking a nap. 

  
  


I could have sat there and admired him for a long while but seeing as Seungcheol would be elected to be the new clan chief his advisor needed to be present for the ceremony. They were all preparing for it back in the clan, I had volunteered to go and get my mate so that he had plenty of time getting ready and knowing what he had to do. Reluctantly I reached for him but he was a bit too far away, I tried again and felt how I began to slip but it was too late once I did notice. 

  
  


With a choked scream I fell down the tree branch, free falling and the ground closing up too fast for my liking and I closed my eyes as I prepared myself for the impact. But instead of becoming mush from having landed with my face on the ground the breath left my body as a pair of arms encircled my waist, in slight panic I tried to find my breath which got easier as my feet touched the ground as Jeonghan had lowered us down safely. I clutched at his arms around my waist, knowing it must have been painful for him but I couldn’t get myself to release them just yet as I began to breathe properly once more and realised I wasn’t a pancake. 

  
  


“Well, now you have officially fallen for me, huh?” Came the cheeky voice, as I turned to face him with slight tremors I noticed that despite his cheeky tone his eyes checked me out for any injuries. “Also, why did you think that it was a great idea to climb up that far when you’re a frail human?” He cocked an eyebrow at me, clearly showing how stupid he thought it had been. I took no offense to being called a  frail human, he wasn’t wrong and he only ever called me so when I had done something which could risk my life or well being unnecessarily. 

“I… I d-d-didn’t want to scare you a-a-and thought it might be b-b-better to wake you up carefully because you have r-r-really bad temper when w-waking up.” I stuttered, blushing when he gave me a dull look. “Hey! Don’t give me that look!”

“Well, you can’t expect me to give you a gold star, now, can you?” He returned and flicked my forehead making me whine. “You’re lucky I was already awake from all your grunting and huffing like some untrained monkey who hasn’t climbed for years… Wait, that is true though...” He grinned sweetly, loving to tease me about our heritage from primates, then adding to the fact that most people stop climbing trees after the age of twelve it was a perfect tease and he laughed when I gave him a light glare and slapped his shoulder. 

“You wombat!” I called him and walked away from him with a huff. I got a few steps before he flew right over my head and landed before me with his mouth slightly open, looking completely serious. 

“Baby, I’m sorry but really, I was worried for a moment there. You need to be more careful, that fall could’ve easily broken any of your limbs or worse if you had landed wrongly.” I pursed my mouth, admitting the logic to it and let him lift my chin with a gentle grip on it so he could look into my eyes. “Don’t scare me like that, ever again, you hear me? Next time, throw a rock or whatever on me or yell at me just don’t… Just don’t climb and try to reach for me when there’s clearly too much distance between our branches.” Despite the slight jab at the end, I felt how sincere he was being.

“... Thank you for catching me.” I said at last, smiling as he released a sigh of relief. “I won’t do it again, I promise.” I let out a squeak of surprise as he bent down and kissed my nose, following it up with rubbing our noses together sweetly. 

“Let’s go, baby, seeing as I assume you’re here to get me to the clan on time for the ceremony, no?” I simply nodded as I was blushing all kinds of red from his unexpected sweet gesture. “Come on then.” He took my hand and gently tugged me to him and I returned his nose kiss before we took off into the air.


	3. Joshua

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 3#: Movie night  
> Supernatural creature: Dragon

“Here you go.” I handed over the bowl of popcorn to him while I proceeded to get the movie ready. The drinks and other snacks were already on the table, blanket ready for snuggles even though it would probably be thrown aside seeing as Jisoo was a walking heater as he ran hotter than the average human because of the magical fire within him. The dragon sniffed at a popcorn he picked up, curious as he popped it into his mouth and smiled as he evidently liked it. For a man that was over 100 years old he was quite cute I thought with a silent giggle as the movie was put in and I scurried back to my place beside him with the remote control in my hand. 

“What is amusing you, my dear?” He asked as I settled in, sighing in content as he put an arm around me so I could easier half-lie on him comfortable and smiled as he sniffed at my hair before kissing my head affectionately. 

“Oh, nothing in particular.” I said, trying to sound neutral because truth to be told, I wasn’t only giggling about how the old-but-young-looking man was cute as he discovered modernities. 

“... What do you have planned, vixen?” I fast forward through the commercials. 

“Why do you think I have anything planned?” Not being able to hide my smile as I knew the menu would soon come up and reveal my cheeky surprise. 

“Because you have a lilt to your voice, the same lilt you had when you threw a pokemon ball at me and tried to catch me as we played in the field.” I looked up at him, meeting his golden eyes that were a bit hidden from his long, fiery red bangs making them appear even more cat like whenever they glimmered from catching the reflection of the dimmed lights. Or should I say, dragon like. At my too-sweet-to-be-innocent smile he narrowed his eyes. “Dear?” Before I could say something the music played and both of us turned to look at the tv, making me go into a fit of giggles as he groaned at my choice of movie but as I looked at him I saw the quirk of his lips telling me he was more amused than he tried to let on. “Really? How to train your dragon?” He asked incredulously making me laugh even more. 

“Hey! It might be really educational!” I joked and squealed when he leaned down and let his fangs drop for a moment to nip at my jaw. “Jisoo!” 

“You are indeed a little vixen.” He said fondly, smiling so his fangs showed when I gently tugged on his cross necklace to bring him down for a kiss. We kissed for a while, the music of the menu from the movie becoming background noise until it was simply forgotten as Jisoo wanted to teach me how to handle an aroused dragon rather than watching a movie, not that I minded. 


	4. Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 4#: Secret admirer  
> Supernatural creature: Vampire

“What are you laughing about?” I asked as I finished writing on the box, declaring it as fragile and that it belonged to the kitchen. 

  
  


I weaved through the boxes for our move, I never knew how much stuff I had along with the addition of Jun’s stuff until we began to pack them up. I was just as nervous as excited to move into the grande castle where his clan lived, nervous because soon after having moved in I would go through a ceremony and eat a golden apple, essentially making me an immortal but I would still just be as vulnerable mortal as I was now, only difference being that I didn’t age. So that I could live with Jun for as long as my health would allow me. I was also excited because I would be able to spend more time with the mates of Jun’s clan brothers, Lalisa was very happy to have me come live with them so she, I and Mingyu could get into even more adventures much to your mates ever growing worries. 

  
  


As it was I found Jun sitting on the floor holding letters which seemed pretty famil-

  
  


“JUNHUI! STOP!” I ran forward and dived for the letters, ending up in his lap and feebly trying to get hold of the letters which Jun held out of reach for me while cackling. 

“What? They are for me so why can’t I read them?” I blushed and hid my face in his thigh, whining about it all. 

  
  


I had a crush on Jun for a long time while in school, prior to him going through maturity which turned his heart still and would only beat again once he found his mate. He hadn’t known I existed while I admired him secretly from afar, I had begun to write love letters though I never send them because I was afraid of the rejection and also found it a bit embarrassing. So I kept the letters in a box, then once Jun had reached maturity and found me through the scent alone then his heart began to beat once more as I had handed him his cup of coffee at the coffee shop I had worked part-time at. Since then it had gone very well, unlike other unfortunate vampires I was already aware of vampires existent seeing as I had been born a human into a family of vampires and knew all about the mating. 

  
  


Now only a year after our meeting, whereas we had lived together in my apartment for five months already, I would finally move in with him to his clan’s home. The letters of mortification forgotten as I had dumbly asked him to take care of packing our bedroom. 

  
  


“You have always been so cute.” He commented, brushing through my hair as my mortification kept me in his lap but I began to relax more and more as he read silently, sometimes chuckling or cooing which would make me blush anew but never did he make fun of me for having written them. “I remember the sports day, it was the first day I saw you.” That had me lifting up my head in curiosity. 

“Wait, you knew me before you followed my scent to the coffee shop?” I asked in surprise, he had never told me. 

“I knew your face.” He laughed and brushed away some hair from my face with a smile. “You and Lisa were joking around with the ribbons, I remember thinking you were really cute and since I noticed you that day I kept noticing you in the hallways. I didn’t know why you kept me so captivated but I shrugged it off, thinking it was just because I wasn’t used to seeing a girl that age not really caring about whether you were acting silly and if you were a klutz you laughed it off with ease. Then graduation happened and I missed seeing you, which is why I laughed when I found you in that coffee shop.” I ooh:ed, always having wondered why his first reaction was to laugh when we officially met. 

“...We’re a mess.” I giggled, both of us having circled one another until fate decided it had enough and finally brought us together. “Love you, possum.” 

“Love you too, baobei.” Jun grinned, cupping my cheek and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.


	5. Hoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 5#: Babysitting together  
> Supernatural creature: Merman

It was amusing just as much as it was heartwarming to see how nervous yet happy Soonyoung was about babysitting Lisa and Wonwoo’s children so the two could have 24 hours to themselves. But as soon as he began to play with the two of the three, seeing as the smallest was almost two years old and too small to play the games the other two wanted. Currently I was sitting in a sun chair, little Jihyo having enough sunscreen on her as well as a sun hat to protect her from the sun. She lied curled into my chest, playing with a toy and gurgled away in baby babbles. 

  
  


Bambam and Ten were laughing and releasing cries of war as Soonyoung swam in our swimming pool with the five and six year old. He laughed just as loudly as Bambam screamed in delight as he used his blue tail to flip the boy into the air and landed with a big splash in the water. I smiled as Ten raised his hand, begging for his turn and Soonyoung was quick to oblige to the child’s utmost happiness. The merman preened at the excited shrieks as he performed tricks for the two and by the time it was evening all three were out like lights. 

  
  


As I had finished putting down Jihyo in her crib in me and Soonyoung’s room, I hid a giggle behind my hand as my merman man-child was sprawled like a starfish on our bed, snoring away and looked just as serene as the children had been. Shaking my head I crawled up into our bed, curling into his side and smiled as he circled his arms around me in his sleep and I fell asleep to the sounds of children snoring and couldn’t wait to tell him the good news once we were alone once more. 


	6. Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 6#: Partner's birthday  
> Supernatural creature: Ice elf

“Mother, I believe I have a danced saved for me and I am here to make good use of it.” I turned away from the queen, smile growing even wider at the sight of Wonwoo. 

  
  


He had to leave me for a while, his father wanting him to talk to some important allies which I didn’t really mind. His mother had been perfect company and she had introduced me to many noble women who were genuine. It had been two crazy years but it was only months away from our wedding, it had been quite the talk that the ice elf prince of Tundra kingdom would marry a human but not as many had opposed it like he had first worried. 

  
  


“Must you? We were having such a lovely time, your wife-to-be was just about to explain to me how the television worked.” The queen pouted much to the chagrin of her son who sublty rolled his eyes, yet not subtle enough seeing as the queen slapped her fan at his shoulder. “Do not roll your eyes at me.”

“If you didn’t pout I would not have to, mother.” He fired of, the two entering a glaring contest and I raised my hands in a placating matter. 

“Euhm, if I may?” Twin pair of eyes turned to me in interest. “I am staying here for the week, my queen, so I can explain about the technology later? We could make an outing out of it even, perhaps take a walk or a picnic?” I offered, she pursed her lips in thought and if I didn’t know she was in fact 500 years old despite her looking like she was in her late twenties she could’ve easily fooled me. She was very cute and outwardly warm, more expressive than her son and husband with how she felt but only a fool would underestimate. I had seen her cold, calculated wrath when dealing with enemies if necessary. I was glad that the she actually liked me and was probably even more excited for the wedding than I and Wonwoo.

“Only you and me? My brat of a son won’t be with us?” She asked with narrowed eyes, sticking her tongue out at Wonwoo when he gaped at his mother. 

“Only you and me.” I assured her, laughing at the exchange between mother and son. The queen squealed and pulled me in for a hug which I gladly returned, even the specialised dress I wore woven with special fire elf fabric to keep me warm couldn’t shield me from the natural cold that the ice elves possesed. I shivered which she noticed, smiling apologetically before ooh:ing. 

“I am so sorry but I must assess the new dessert table, to assure it upholds good quality of course.” She said with a wink to me then kissed her son’s cheek. “Ta-ta!” Then she scurried away in her dress of crystals and pearls with the glee equal to that of an child’s. I smiled fondly at the back of hers before turning to Wonwoo who pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep calm. 

“So, I saved a dance for you, did I? Funny, it’s the first time I have heard about it.” I said cheekily, stepping up to him and was about to hug him when I remembered it was poor manners to do so, even if the queen rarely abided by most of them I was not royal nor an elf and I felt like I had to make an extra effort of acting as right as possible. Wonwoo noticed my hesitation, smirking at it and pulled me in for a hug which earned a couple of gasps from nobles around us which had me blushing but I smiled all the same as he kissed the top of my head. “Wonwoo!” I squealed, pulling back and met his blinding grin. 

“It’s only natural your last dance for your birthday ball goes to your betrothed.” He said matter of factly, arranging our hands so we could dance. After nodding to one another we begun to dance with an acceptable closeness for the dance, brown eyes meeting brilliant blue ones. 

“Last dance?” I questioned, automatically looking for a clock when I remembered that the ballroom did not have one. “Is it already that late?” Where had the time gone? One minute I was feeding Wonwoo cake and dancing with him, then I spend a lovely time with his mother and now it was already the last dance? The saying was indeed right, time flow by when you have a good time. 

“Yes, then we’ll sneak out of here and enjoy your birthday in our closed quarters.” He whispered lowly, chuckling lowly as I blinked in confusion then blushed as I realized his implication. “You wanted to play some human game didn’t you? Yu-gi-oh?” Realizing he had played me I scowled at him and he laughed more because of it. “Why that look?”

“You should be nice to the birthday girl.” I reminded him before he spun me away then back into his arms. 

“Or else?” He teased when I got an idea, looking deliberately over his shoulder and smirked. 

“Or this.” I waved my hand. “Grandmother, how lovely it is to see you!” As expected Wonwoo froze, eyes going wide and all traces of humor disappearing from his face. He quickly schooled his features and turned around, only to find that his grandmother was not there. “Gotcha!” I grinned, laughing when he turned back to me with a shocked expression. 

  
  


Feeling a bit daring I winked at him and then walked speedily out of the room, smiling and greeting people with perfect manners but that all changed the minute I stepped out of the room and ran for my shared quarters with Wonwoo, squealing and laughing as he was hot on my heel and we spent the rest of the evening in a fun game of hide and seek. 


	7. Woozi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 7#: Baking together  
> Supernatural creature: Werewolf

“Huh? I thought you said you weren’t good at baking even less decorating.” I said in surprise as Jihoon decorated the cake with great finesse, giving me a dull look. 

“I said that I rarely bake and have decorated even less, do you have trouble with your hearing?” He got crossed eyed as he looked down on the frosting I had just put on his nose in retaliation at the slight jab. “Really?”

“Yuh uh.” I smiled, giggling at his grimace and kissed away the frosting. “Yum, it’s really minty!” I grinned at Jihoon only for it to slip a little as his eyes flashed red and his cheeks got a bit pink. “... Don’t tell me… Did I just make you shy?” I asked a bit too excitedly for Jihoon’s liking as he growled and muttered lowly to himself as he went about decorating the cake once more with blue sugar paste roses and edible diamonds. “You’re so cute.” To which he growled and blushed even more, clearly liking it yet finding it embarrassing. 

“Shut up.” He grimaced for a bit as I hugged him from behind and nuzzled into his back. “Yah! You’re messing up the cake!”

“Shush, let me hug you. It’s rare of you to blush, it’s a special occasion!” I reasoned, grinning cutely when he gave me a judgy look over his shoulder only for him to roll his eyes in the end. “Jihoon, it’s fun to make you blush! You make me blush all the time, aren’t I allowed to make you blush too?”

“No.” He said curtly but as I laughed I could see his lip quirk up in amusement and I knew he wasn’t really mad or off-put. “Didn’t you have cookies to tend to?” The wolf pointed out, I gasped as I realized I had forgotten them.

“Oh no! Thanks sour wolf!” I squeaked out, running for the stove and pulling out the cookies just in time. “Thank Jisoo’s, they’re perfect.” I sighed in relief only to squeal as Jihoon circled his arms around me, lips pressing against his mate mark making me go weak in the knees for a moment. “O-Oh!” He licked and nipped at it, chest rumbling pleased at my reaction and as I grew more excited he suddenly pulled away. With a look of utter loss I turned to see him take the cake and walk over to the freezer. He stopped by the corner, turning to me with a feral grin.

“You’re right, kitten, it is fun making you blush.” Which of course made me blush as I realized he had just gotten back at me quite swiftly if I had to say so and threw a mitten at him which landed on the floor. 


	8. DK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 8#: Dating because of a bet  
> Supernatural creature: Forest elf

Seokmin was walking me to my home at the edge of the city, things turning quiet the closer we got and I for one began to feel a coldness seep from my heart throughout my body. We had been set up for a bet, for one week the two of us would date and if either one of us broke it off then we would have to be slaves for a week for our friends but if we passed the week then our friends would have to be our slaves. Seokmin and I had known each other for a while through Mingyu and Minghao, I didn’t really have anything against him or had an opinion of him other than that he had an infectious laugh and a really nice smile. They had mostly paired us off because we seemed like a very unlikely combination seeing as where he was loud I was soft, he was a forest elf who worked as a singer while I was a human working as a teacher. He was wild and out in the world whereas I was a homebody. 

  
  


Despite it all as we had actually spent time together, going on dates I had actually found things that I really liked about him. I love how when he laughed he laughed with his whole face and lung capacity, often making me laugh along with him. I loved his jokes even as the others would groan, I often blushed as he let me have the seat if there was only one and without me ever voicing it out he would give me his cloak if I was feeling cold, insisting when I tried to give it back. Needless to say, after this week I had really begun to like him but I was afraid I had been the only one to catch feelings. What if he just liked me as a friend? I couldn’t just ask him how he felt or tell him about my feelings, I was really afraid of rejection but at the same time I had to know. 

  
  


He opened my little gate, gallantly bowing making me giggle and I curtised before I walked with a skip to my door. I stood before it, biting my lip and as I heard him getting closer, and closer I decided to just tell him.  _ Okay, I have this, I can do this! _ I thought and with a deep breath I turned around, mouth open and-

  
  


He was kissing me. He was freaking kissing me and it was just perfect. I felt warm all the way down to my toes, my hands instinctively grasped at the lapels of his vest and met him for a new kiss as he parted for a moment. He smiled against my lips briefly, making me smile in return before we continued kissing and kissing until we found ourselves with my back to the door and his hands gently on my waist, so that I could pull away at any time in case I didn’t want them there. As we parted finally, catching our breaths we searched each other’s ice for a moment before we began to smile slowly. 

  
  


“I want to date you.” I managed to get out. Seeing his wide eyed look I continued, feeling nervous and when I got nervous I babbled. “F-For real I mean, not that we haven’t dated this week but it was because of a bet so in a way it wasn’t real. But this time I want it to be different, I want to date you because I like you and not because of a bet. Because I do, like you I mean and-” Seokmin kissed me, making me stop babbling and as we parted he pecked my nose.

“I want to date you too, which is why I kissed you if that wasn’t obvious enough.” He cast his eyes down, shy and I hummed.

“You know, I don’t think it was obvious enough, could you please enlighten me some more?” Seokmin furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Well, I’ve known I liked you since our star gazing date and-” I put a finger to his lips, giggling at his look of surprise. 

“While that would be nice to hear, I mean… You know… The other method.” I blushed, giggling when he got it and ooh:ed cutely before grinning.

“Well, I hope I will be more clear this time.” He quipped, our lips meeting halfway and sure enough, by the time we caught our breaths he had gotten his point across.


	9. Mingyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 9#: Roses and flowers  
> Supernatural creature: TENGU

I lied on my back, looking up in the endlessly blue skye surrounded by wildflowers. I was utterly relaxed, feeling a bit numb from it as I had laid motionless long enough. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling that I was about to fall asleep but sputtered as something soft tickled my nose. Looking I found Mingyu hovering above me with a grin, a rose in his hand which he had used to tickle me. His grande wings cast a shadow over me, it was a pleasant cool from the warm sun and I raised my hands to cup his face.

  
  


“You’re back!” I squealed, pulling him down for a kiss and squeaked as he lost his balance and toppled over me. We groaned and laughed at it, then we re-arranged our mess of limbs so that I was straddling his lap and we hugged each other. “Are you okay? Did it go well?” I asked, breathing in his comforting scent and positively purred as his wings encased us as well protectively. 

“Yeah, Wonwoo lost his temper like twice but it worked out. I’m fine, missed you though.” I smiled into his neck, nuzzling against it for a moment before I pulled back. I was about to kiss him when he put the rose against my lips, I inhaled it automatically and sighed at the lovely aroma. “They grow unique flowers at their clan and this is a special rose, it’s called Aurora.” I gently held it, looking at the rainbow colored petals and the scent akin to cotton candy yet with a hint of something spicy, cinnamony like. It was lovely. “Do you like it?”

“I love it.” I kissed him, the rose between us and flowers all around us. It was magical. “I love you.” Blushing just as much as he did, boyish grin appearing.

“You’re okay.” The dork teased, gulping when I narrowed my eyes at him. “Seeing as I love you.” 

“Nice save.” Squealing when he took me by surprise and tipped me over so I was on my back with him over me. “Mingyu!” He grinned, teeth gleaming and red eyes looking like rubies. 

  
  


He kissed me, using the rose to tickle me a little as he did before we put it aside for safety and I had him cooing under my hands as I rubbed his wings as we kissed, knowing how much pleasure it brought him and be the time we returned to our house in the village I noticed why it was called aurora. The rose glowing in the dark like the northern lights, Mingyu knowing how afraid of the dark I was and how much I loved the northern lights, it was the perfect gift and I fell asleep watching the beautiful glow reflected on Mingyu’s tanned skin. 


	10. Minghao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 10#: Set up by friends  
> Supernatural creature: Dragon

“MINGYU! YOU DAMN WOMBAT, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I SWEA-AAAH!” I screamed as a zombie suddenly seemingly fell out through the wall and made a grab for me. I ran forward a few shaky steps before I fell to the ground. I stayed there, clutching my knees and hiding my face to them as I cried. “Please, just, leave me alone...” I begged repeatedly, over and over again and wished for someone to save me, that someone being Minghao, the dragon were never truly fazed by anything and even less at haunted houses or scary movies. 

“Chaeyoung?” I recognised the voice,my trembling form turning towards it and I hesitantly, carefully lifted my head and wept in relief of seeing him.

“M-Minghao...” I sobbed pitifully, relieved when he clucked his tongue but all the same bent down and pulled me to him. He didn’t stop there, he took my arms and put them around his neck. “W-W-Why?” I asked, clinging to him and screamed as someone with cold hands touched my back. 

“You better back off if you want to keep your fucking hand.” Minghao said calmly yet sharp, cold to the bone and I heard the person curse before doing as the dragon said. “Okay, koala hold, come on.” 

  
  


I did as he said, clinging to him fully and hiccuped from the force of my crying, hiding my face in his neck and making his plaid shirt all gross but he didn’t seem to mind. He easily stood up with me and began to walk with hurried steps through the haunted house, whenever someone attempted to scare us Minghao would growl in warning and would tell me whenever they appeared to give me a heads up. Soon enough I could finally breathe the cold, outside air, taking many necessary gulps of it and clung to Minghao still but he didn’t seem to mind. 

  
  


He took me somewhere, sitting down on something and rubbed my back. He rested his head against mine, his chest rumbling and soothed me to the very core just as much as his hands on my back and his nose pressed against my temple. Only once my breath weren’t erratic and my fingers slowly but surely released their numbing grip on the back of his plaid shirt did Minghao attempt to make me move away slightly so we could see each other. His gold eyes scanned me over, fangs protruding and his forked tongue running over them for a moment as he looked angry. 

  
  


Sniffling, I wiped my cheeks of any remaining tears and smiled gratefully as he offered me a pack of napkins. I took two, attempting to move out of his lap but he wouldn’t let me as he put his hands on my hips. Bewildered I stared at him, blushing as he nodded pointedly at the napkins with his eyes and I did as he told me, I blew my nose as I turned my head and upper body slightly away from him then I bunched them up and threw them in a nearby bin. Only then noticing he had put us on a bench, far away from the house of horrors, which I was eternally grateful for, and far enough from most carnival visitors which is why Minghao was letting some of his dragon features be shown. 

  
  


“Now, why the fuck were you in that fucking house in the first place? You hate that shit.” He narrowed his eyes on me, I sniffled a little with a slight put in place as I recalled just why I ended up in that horrible house. 

“M-Mingyu and I lost a game to Jeonghan and Jisoo, we had to choose between either going into the haunted house or go and allow the snake charmer to put snakes on us. So we chose the haunted house and Mingyu promised he wouldn’t let me go but he did and… I was so scared, and I feel so ashamed because of it but I can’t help but find it scary and just… It all sucked, they suck...” I sniffled, a tear running down my cold cheek and taking a shuddering breath. Minghao’s eyes darkened, irises slits and he growled underneath me and when he wiped away the tear with his thumb I noticed his claws had come out. 

“They do, now I understand why they made a bet whether I could go through the Haunted House without making as much as an eep. They set us up.” He grumbled, calming ever so slightly as I leaned into his hand for a moment until I realized what I had done and pulled my head away, flushing in embarrassment. I was once more reminded of the position and tried to get off.

“Why would they d-do that? Not that I am ungrateful or anything, I’m so sorry for all of this, thank you for helping me out but I must be heavy and I can just-”

“Chaeyoung, it’s okay.” He said.

“But you hate skinship and now I’m here and you probably want to run to the hills, or fly seeing as you have wings but, anyways I am definitely trespassing your no-skinship zone so-”

“Anyone else would have to get off unless they were my mate, which you are.”

“Exactly so I should stay here… Wait… I am your what?” I gaped, heart thumping at his easy, almost careless admission and he winced as he realized it. “Minghao, if you’re just saying that to be nice or out of shock then tell me so now.” He glared, making me gulp.

“I would not say that just to be nice, I’m not a fucking idiot.” His hand returned to my flushed cheek, stroking it and it made me shiver. “I’ve known for a while, never thought I’d find and were blindsided for a fucking while. I just didn’t know how to break it to you or if you even returned my feelings, I was going to tell you soon but not like this.” He explained, scowling and my heart fluttered from his rare but cute act. 

“I do.” He looked at me then, dragon eyes meeting my brown ones. “E-Euhm, I mean that I do like you, that’s right, and not just because of w-what you told me but before… Never thought you’d go for a scaredy cat or skinny girl like me.” I muttered the last bit but with his dragon hearing he heard me perfectly and growled.

“Listen, I don’t care if you’re a scaredy cat, everyone has something they’re afraid of and that’s okay. It would be more weird if you weren’t scared of anything, besides, if you’re scared from now on you can always come to me and I will protect you, no matter what, got it?” I nodded and whined as he pinched my cheek. “Also, don’t ever talk badly about yourself, I will say some things and you won’t possible hear them ever again so treasure it.” He stopped pinching me, focusing on my eyes and I gulped from the intensity, the feelings he wanted to portray. “You’re really adorable, you’re perfect for me and I love your smile so don’t ever think I am not attracted for you because believe me, I can’t wear tight pants around you until I’ve mated with you. Possible not even after that. Got it?” My bottom lip trembled and I felt as if I was about to cry again and Minghao groaned. “Don’t cry, I hate it when you’re crying and I can’t help you, please don’t.” 

“J-Just… T-Thank you, it was n-nice to hear...” He gave me a look of determination then. 

“I will show you it more then and maybe say it more often.” I smiled at him, giddy with the fact that this handsome dragon was mine and only mine, forever and ever. Not having to feel afraid of him not returning my feelings and the fact that he was my soulmate, my one and only true love, I leaned down and kissed him softly. Head rushing from the amazing feel of his lips against mine, his arms around me and I have never felt so safe as I did in his arms. 


	11. Seungkwan

“Where is he?” I mumbled to myself, looking at my wrist watch once more and calculated that Seungkwan was fifteen minutes later to our date. But I knew that Seungkwan would never dump me or anything, if something serious came up which would cancel our date he would notify me in someway so this meant he had probably met an obstacle but would still come. So I waited, my feet in the water, giggling when fishes came up to them and nipped at them. Looking away for a moment when I heard bird chirping, smiling in awe as I managed to spot a nest where a few baby birds attempted to fly and was so entranced by it that I screamed when hands took hold of my feet underneath the water and I automatically kicked at whoever did it. I gasped, holding a hand to my mouth as Seungkwan sputtered from the kick and held his nose. “Oh my god! Are you okay!?” 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK!?” He asked, groaning when I carefully removed his hands to look at his nose which didn’t seem broken or even bleeding, meaning I hadn’t gotten enough momentum in my kick to do real harm. “I was worried you might be pissed by me being late but to do this!? What other side are you hiding from me!? It’s not like I even know you!” Seungkwan wailed dramatically, cherry pink tail splashing the water. His blonde hair matted to his face, which was framed by his beautiful pink scales which sparkled in the reflection of the light. He looked ethereal, I really understood why seamen in the past could be entranced enough to be in great accidents and when Seungkwan sang, I understood how they explained they were hypnotised by it. Seungkwan must have noticed how quiet I got, eyeing me in bewilderment and furrowed his eyebrows. “Are you okay, noona?” He asked, using his fin to raise up a bit and with his hands on my knees he was eye level with me. This caused me to break out of my own thoughts and I blushed as I had been caught staring at him. 

“I… Euhm… Just… You’re so beautiful and I got distracted...” I admitted, hiding my flushed face behind my hands and yipped when Seungkwan kissed the back of my hands with a pleased hum. 

“So you’re not mad then? I’m sorry but Minghao was being a spoiled brat and I couldn’t leave until his highness had his damn jewelry he had misplaced.” I lowered my hands to find him pouting, looking really apologetic and so I cupped his face with a fond smile. 

“I’m not, you’re here now and that’s all it matters. Are you ready to go? I got your clothes in my bag.” He grinned and reached up to kiss me softly for a moment. 

“Always.” He vowed and we shared one more kiss before I got up and turned my back to him as he turned into his human self so that we could enjoy our upper world date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 11#: Late for a date  
> Supernatural creature: Merman


	12. Vernon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 12#: Waking up together  
> Supernatural creature: Vampire

I fluttered my eyes open, whimpering as I tried to wake up but felt so warm and comfortable in the bed, Vernon’s natural coldness as a vampire gone from lying not only with me, a warm human, but also underneath the sheets. He nuzzled into my neck from behind, making me shiver as he brushed against the mating mark on my neck. His arms tightened around me as I reached for my phone to check the time, yawning a little as I saw it was eight in the evening. With a smile I realized we had actually slept in for once, which was rare because we were both early risers. I released a soft laugh when he kissed my mate mark and I turned around in his arms to face him, admiring how his face was softer whenever he had just slept peacefully. I leaned in and kissed him softly, twice, thrice until he was smiling against my lips and he returned the kisses with a pleased rumble in his chest. The vampire opened his eyes then, they shone like illuminated rubies in the dark and his hands rubbed my back as we slowly but surely begun to truly wake up. 

  
  


“Mornin’.” He rasped, voice even deeper than usually when he have just woken up.

“Don’t you mean evening?” I teased, smiling when he chuckled throatily at it and nipped at my nose fondly making me giggle. “Do we have to get up right away?” I mumbled, cuddling even further into him and inhaled his comforting scent. 

“Nah, let’s have a night in the bed. Just lie here and go in and out of sleep.”

“You really know how to make a girl swoon.” I joked, kissing him when he grinned and we continued exchanging kiss after kiss until we fell back asleep again. Waking up to him several times that night, kissing and cuddling and only leaving the bed to get me some snacks, enjoying our rare time together and it was one of the best nights ever. 


	13. Dino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 13#: I love you  
> Supernatural creature: Werewolf

I ran as fast as my legs could take me, adrenaline pumping through my veins in excitement as I weaved through the forest and let out a squeal of delight as I heard Chan howl somewhere behind me. I didn’t dare to turn my head in case I missed something and tripped, my feet barely touched the ground and I was glad I was wearing a pair of shirts and a tank top so it wouldn’t get caught in a branch or something. I ran through the clearing of the forest, into a field of wildflowers and and high grass, looking behind me only because of Chan letting out a sharp sound which alarmed me. It was a mistake because the next minute the ground disappeared from under my feet and I went tumbling down a grassy hill. I rolled down it, gasping at the impact and my head spun for a good while once I laid on my back on the evened out plain. Soon enough there was a shadow looming over me, I hesitantly opened up my eyes, squinting from the sunlight but saw that Chan had shifted and stared down at me in utter worry. 

  
  


“Noona? Are you okay? Does anything hurt?” He rattled off, hands touching me as he scanned me for any injuries. It might be my brain still tumbling around in my head, it might because of how stunningly good Chan looked in the warm sunlight, enhancing his tanned skin, sharp features and honey blonde hair or it might be because I had held it in for a long time but the words tumbled out before I could stop them.

“I love you.” We had been mates for a long time, ever since I moved in with the pack as my mom mated with Mingyu’s dad we’ve been together as he imprinted on me. The thing is he was only sixteen at the time, I had to be the one to mature enough and we stayed friends until he turned eighteen and we became an official couple. We had just recently made love and he had marked me as his, but we had yet to exchange those three little words for some reason and as such I felt it was a long time coming already, saying what we had been feeling for years now. Chan stared at me before he smiled fondly.

“I love you too.” He leaned in for a kiss, I sighed into it out of relief and whined when he put his hand on the back of my head. “Right, tumble, head.” He listed of, helping me sit up and checked my head for any blood but found none to our relief. “Okay, how about you and I walk home and let Mingyu take a look at your head?” 

“Sounds really good.” I smiled, allowing him to help me up and I leaned into him as the world spun for a moment. “The world is spinning.”

“Okay, let’s do it like this then.” He bent down and put my in a bridal carry. I held onto him, letting my head rest against his shoulder and he began to walk. “Is it okay?”

“I love you even more now.” I murmured, smiling into his skin as he laughed. 

“Good to know, and don’t you dare fall asleep. Let’s talk about something.”

“Disney?” I offered, giggling lightly when he groaned at my suggestion and kissed the skin available to me making his chest rumble in delight. “Please?”

“I’ll do it for a kiss.” He bargained.

“Deal.” He stopped walking for a moment, bending his head down for a kiss which I happily gave him. 


End file.
